iPopular
by TatorTot123
Summary: Carly gets jealous when Sam starts hanging out with the popular girls at school.  Will Carly quit iCarly?  Will she do something crazy?  Sorry I'm horrible at Summarys! 3
1. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1. The Wish**

**TITLE:**_** iPopular**_

**Summary: **Carly gets jealous when Sam starts hanging out with the popular girls at school. Will Carly quit iCarly? Will she do something crazy?

**Setting: **Three months after the iCarly 50th webshow spectacular.

It was three months after the 50th webshow spectacular and sam and I were going to throwa party. Spencer was camping with Socko for 2 weeks. I had been a long three weeks after there50th webshow. The gang couldn't come up with good webshow ideas anymore. Carly sat in her kitchen while Sam was looking through the frige.

"Sam? You can not keep eating like that. Spencer only gave us $200 to last us 2 weeks, and that going towards food." Carly said.

"What?" Sam said with a mouth full of Canadian Bacon.

"Sam! That's my Canadian Bacon!" She pulled the bacon out of Sam's mouth and shoved it down her throat.

"I been thinking Carls, what are we going to do for the party?" Sam asked glaring down into her empty glass.

"IDK Sam, but if you keep eating like that we won't have enough food for the party!" Carly glared at Sam.

The next day

Sam walked into Carls house and blobed down on the couch. "CARLY!" Sam yelled repeatedly 'till Carly came downstairs. Carls walked down the stairs and hit Sam in the head with her pillow.

"What do you want Sam?" Her voice was tired and confused.

"I want some Pancakes!" She said quietly.

"Sam! No! I'm not making you pancakes at 8:30am. How did you get in my house?"

"Your window was open, you know you should lock that thing!" Sam said with confindence.

"Sam, your the only one that will climb out on the patio and come in."

"I really don't care! Make me some pancakes! Please?" Sam said excited to eat some pancakes. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" She yelled.

A few minutes later

"Sam get off of my couch! Get out of my house! Please!" She yelled. Sam marched out of the Carls house and stomped right down the stairs. Freddie was yelling a his mom, about having a tick bath.

"FREDDIE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!" She yelled.

"OK Sam, be right there." Freddie was afraid of Sam, so he followed her orders. " What Samantha Pucket?"

"It's Sam to you and Carly threw me out of her house! Why?" She asked confused.

"I dont know Sam" She said as his mom pulled him back. Sam started to laugh out loud.

"I just wish I was popular and I didn't have to do icarly anymore." She whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 iPopular

**Author of IPopular: Thanks guys for all the support! You guys really helped me write this next chaper.**

It was a week after the fight with Carly and Sam was so depressed, she took out all her anger on Gibby, like always! Carly was taking it well. She was worried about Spencer and Socko, she wondered why the have not returned. As normal, Sam was picking on Gibby.

Sam got out of the bed every night at 4:00am waking up from the same dream. She wondered what the dream was about and why she keep having it. Then the answer popped into her mind.

"The wish!" She whispered to herself. "The wish! Is it coming true. I don't want it to come true! I swear it was a dream!" She yelled. Then, Sam's mom ran into the room and started yelling a Sam.

"Samanta Pucket! What the heck! Im trying to sleep, you greedy little child!" She yelled. "Go to sleep before I called the freakin PoPo on you!" Sam started to cry. Her mom ignored her, walking out of the room. Sam continued to cry. She mumbled, but you couldn't understand what she was saying. She got up walked over to her laptop, stepping on dirty clothes. Still crying she logs on to and saw that Carls was on. She was attemping to Instant Message her, but Carly Instant Messaged her instead.

**Carly Shay: **_Sam, I've been thinking about our fight and I'm so sorry. ___

_**Sam Pucket: **__I know Carls i am to 2_

_**Carly Shay: **__Can I tell u something important?_

_**Sam Pucket: **__Yea U can tell meh anything carls! (:_

_**Carly Shay: **__I'm not feeling well, I have problems that make me say stuff that I don't mean. _

_**Sam Pucket: **__That ok Carls! i understand GTG!__**  
**_

_**Carly Shay: **__TTYL!_

Sam went back to bed and woke up the next day, with red hair. She wondered why. She went to school that day and tryed to talk to Carl.

"Why are you talking to me?" Carls asked.

"Because were friends! Duh." No were not an haven't been since three months. You got mad about the 50th webshow spectacular, so we stopped icarly.

"No! We talked yesterday night, about you having a problem?" She explained more about last night.

"Your the one that has the problem Samantha!" She yelled, not loud but louder than normal.

"Carly, please don't call me Samanta."

" Uhm, you told me to call you Samanta?" She told her, as the popular girls arrived.

" Uhm, Samanta? we are going to the spa after school, you in?" Jessica (1of the popular sayed)

"Yea!" sam said wondering off with them. Later that day she regreted saying that.

**Author of iPopular: Sorry that it's a little short! This is my first story on here soo.. Thank$. Reviews, if liked! I will be writing more if reviews are good.! (TatorTot101) GOE$ OUT TO ALL MEH FANS!**


End file.
